There is hitherto known a vehicle remote control system for remotely controlling an air conditioner and a battery charger, which are provided in a vehicle. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a remote air-conditioning control system for activating a vehicle air conditioner in advance by remote control before riding so as to air-condition a vehicle interior in advance. In the remote air-conditioning control system described above, actuation of the vehicle air conditioner is terminated after elapse of a predetermined air-conditioning time period. At the same time, a mobile terminal is notified of the termination. Moreover, in the remote air-conditioning control system proposed in Patent Literature 1, when a vehicle-interior temperature reaches a set temperature, the mobile terminal is notified that the vehicle-interior temperature has reached the set temperature. Then, the air-conditioning control is continued without any change.